Right Kind of Wrong
by GabbyAbby
Summary: There are things that just seem so right and also so wrong. Cameron could run away, the question is if she wants to. CH OneShoot Song


**Right Kind of Wrong**

A/N: I do not own **House M.D. **or any of its characters. I also have to rights on the song **"Right Kind of Wrong"** by Leann Rimes.

-------------------------------------------

**Anything in bold are lyrics**

---------------------------------------------

**Know all about **

**About your reputation **

She sat on the conference room, quietly as she looked over her boss's mail. One day he would have to do that himself. But she knew that she would keep on doing it for a while.

He sat on the room next to the one she was in, doors locked and blinds half-closed. Open just enough so that she could catch a glimpse of him as he threw that oversized red and gray tennis ball into the air. She laughed gently to herself. He pretended so hard not to care, but he still sat locked in his office to figure out what was wrong with the patient he treated with such dislike.

Maybe it was part of why she feel in love with him. Because deep down her cared more than she did.

**And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation **

She sighed, ever so gently as she placed another letter in to a pile he would never read. He didn't spend any time to wonder how she felt; no she was just a way out other than booze.

**But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are**

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore **

He stood up, grabbed his cane and limped to the room attached to his "Allison" He said, in a harsh tone, but still her breath was stuck in her chest, and her stupid heart began to beat faster, harder. She could hear it as it pounded against her ears.

**Oh I know I should go **

**But I need your touch just too damn much**

**Loving you, **

**Isn't really something I should do**

And again she was in that position, pressed against a glass wall of his office, his lips tortured her burning skin.

She had the strength and right of mind to just push him away, walk from all this with out ever even turning to look back at it. But she couldn't.

She needed him, needed him to want her, even if just a little.

Love, something no one could explain. Something that hurt more than it should, that made you more bubbly then ever. That made you cry to many times, made you giggle and laugh, made everything just seem much better and worse all in the same time. Why she had fallen in love for him still was a wonder to her. It's something she shouldn't have done, not just because he is her boss, but because he just will never understand it.

**Shouldn't want to spend my time with you **

**I should try to be strong **

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong **

**Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong **

It was wrong and she knew it, they both knew it.

But that didn't make them want to stop. She held on to his t-shirt, the intention to push him away ran through her mind, but them those sweet lips captured hers, they nibbled as his hand traveled up her waist, inside her thin shirt.

It just felt so good. It felt so right and so wrong.

**Might be a mistake **

**A mistake I'm making **

**But what your giving I am happy to be taking **

She moaned softly, her hand ever so gently traced the lines of his face. Of his stubbed beard, then gently down his neck over his Adam's apple.

Her mind yelled at her, the voices of everyone in the hospital who worked with her and him. Common since yelled at her that this was a mistake. That this shouldn't be happening.

And her heart whispered that he didn't love her.

But her mind repeated that this was all he would probably ever give.

**'Cause no one has ever made me feel**

**The way I feel when I'm in your arms**

His arms were so inviting, his lips so soft. And even if this was just a fling she felt so wanted. No other man had ever showed so much desire for her. It felt so good to be wanted that desperately

**They say you're something I should do with out **

**They don't know what goes on when the lights go out**

"You should forget him" Foreman told her, as he noticed her eyes move to the office where he sat with Dr. James Wilson.

"Yeah, what can he offer… He's old" Chase said, screwing up his face as if he smelled something foul.

"Yeah" she said, her attention being directed now to her computer screen. And behind the screen she gave herself a small smile. The events of the previous night ran through her head, they probably wouldn't want to know what went on the table they played cards on the night before.

"Now what possibly can my little chickadees be so eagerly talking about at this time of morning?" he asked, a look of wonder in his face. Allison Cameron stood up and brought him his coffee. He took it with out even thanking her.

**There is no way to explain **

**All the pleasure is worth all the pain **

His remarks that day didn't make her feel bad, and when he tried so hard to make her miserable she just whispered in his ear about all the things she would do to him. That had stopped him.

**Loving you **

**Isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't want to spend all my time with you **

**I should try to be strong **

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong **

**Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong **

"House?" she walked into his office, his eyes closed as he listened to his iPod. She walked closer, her steps light and careful. It was just too much of a temptation; she wanted to wake him up.

"Stacy…" he whispered and she stopped dead in her tracks, the tears burned her eyes, turned light blue/green to deep green. She bit her lower lip ever so gently, placed the file on his desk and turned to leave. The tears almost spilled down her cheeks before she felt his hand run over her thigh

"Now isn't this a nice vision to wake up to?" he grinned, she let her breath out slowly and shaky.

"There's a new case. I put the file in your desk" she still didn't turn around, and his hand started to move up, over her thighs.

She steeped forward, out of his reach. She missed the warmth of his hand.

"We talked about this" his voice serious, as he adjusted himself on his chair. "I know" and she walked outside his office.

He limped after her moment later.

**I should try to run**

**But I just can't seem to **

**'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to**

She had walked away from his office; she avoided him all day, all week. But he was her boss; she had to answer to him.

She couldn't hide in the lab forever.

She felt so empty as she sat on her car, her keys were still on her hand, she was still on the hospitals parking lot.

The clicking of her shoes against the floor on the empty hallway was the only thing that made her realize she was on her way to his office.

His back was turned when she opened the door "What are you doing back here Jimmy?" he asked then almost dropped a book when he saw her, tears ran down her face, hair lose around her shoulders, her nose a little red from crying.

"Hey" she whispered as she tried to make that calm smile that always rested in her lips show.

**Can't do with out **

**What you do to me **

**I don't care if I'm in too deep**

His hands caressed her back, gently ran over her bare arms. His breath tickled her neck.

Her hearth beat faster, everything felt warmer. Her hands slipped inside his shirt, they undid his belt. His buttons came lose slowly.

Everything felt deeper, slower. It felt different.

"I love you" she whispered ever so lightly against his lips, and he kissed her back.

**Know all about **

**About your reputation **

**And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation **

It didn't smell like her room, it didn't feel like her bed.

Her eyes opened slowly and she pulled the blue sheets closer. She knew she was alone, she sat up a part of her mind wondered where her clothes had gone to. The other was more interested in the white folded piece of paper on the nightstand

_'I'm not good with these things. You can take a shower and eat whatever. Just lock the door behind you.'_

Just three lines.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, a tear slipped down her cheek and she smiled.

It was more than anything.

**But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are**

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

**Say my name and I can't **

**Fight it anymore **

**Oh I know I should go **

**But I need your touch just too damn much**

She didn't pay much attention to anyone that day, Chase and Foreman were as usual too much into her personal life and even made a few jokes on her expense when House was a little extra rude than he should have been when she spilled some coffee.

"Cameron" he said when he walked into the lab where she was doing a few tests. She ignored him the first time, and the second, third, fourth...

House sighted and leaned against the wall "Allison" that got her attention

"I panicked" he told her, ice-blue eyes stared into her own

She stood up and took his hand, ran the tip of her finger over his palm slowly. "I guessed as much" she told him, he took her hand kissed her finger tips before he walked away.

**Loving you,**

**Isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't want to spend my time with you **

**I should try to be strong **

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong **

**Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong **

She stood against the door of his office, watched as he packed a few of his things so he could head home. He had arranged something or another to get out of doing Clinic hours again.

They were silent. As if they said anything everything-those little things they had build together in these last few months-would shatter.

They took their separate ways to the parking lot, took different methods of transportation on their way to his house.

It was an uncommon relationship. If it could be called a relationship at all.

It was wrong, but for them it was right. Even if just for that moment.

They didn't plan of rushing; they didn't plan for more than that night.

And it was all they could really give at the moment.

**------------------**

**--------------------**

**------------------------**

Thanks for reading and please review. I think the story doesn't really follow the song at times, and I know its a little confusing because it's kind of scattered. But please leave me your thoughts on it.

Thanks again

_Date completed- 06/02 6:06 pm. _

_**Amethyst sweet angel**_


End file.
